


Jingle Bell Rock

by Amydiddle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And Ford is a grumpy man who doesn't want to be cheery for any holiday, Backupsmore University, Fiddauthor Implied, Fidds is a spirited and happy Christmas man, First Meeting, First Time Meeting, holiday prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Stanford just wants to deal with the first holiday season away from home and alone with silent and a mostly empty dorm building. Sadly that did not seem the case as someone living in the dorm above him seems to think the mostly empty space means it is the perfect time to play Christmas Carols as loudly as possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a Christmas Prompt thing suggested by another amazing writer. I am transferring this onto this site for easy finding for later.
> 
> UNEDITED

There was not much that Stanford Pines disliked. At least that is what he would like to believe. One of those few things that he disliked, though, happened to be the winter holidays. Sure when he was younger he had been very excited for the winter time even if he didn’t celebrate the more commercialized holiday. As he got older though, things changed, now he just found himself bitter in the face of the cold and the Christmas lights.

Gloved covered hands turned the pages of his book carefully as he laid on his bed in his dorm room. The cold of the winter was pouring in from the thing glass of the windows and above him he could hear the footsteps of a person walking around their dorm. He wouldn’t have minded it if it wasn’t for what time it was and then the sudden sound of the radio playing Christmas carols loud enough for him to hear.

They had steadily been getting louder and louder as school began to get closer to break. Now school had ended and most of the people in the dorm building had gone home. Ford had hoped that would include Mr. Christmas Carols but sadly the world was not on his side. Everyone but Mr. Carols had left and now he was stuck listening to _Santa’s Coming to Town_ and _Rudolph_ over and over again.

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock_

Ford grit his teeth as the lyrics floated down his room. It was still a week until Christmas there was no reason to be celebrating this early.

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring, snowing and blowing and bushels of fun._

_Now the jingle hop has begun._

“Dammit,” he growled and closed the book with a slam; brown eyes glaring at the ceiling.

“I wouldn’t mind it if it was at an acceptable level,” Stanford reasoned with himself as he got up from his bed and slipped his boots over his sock covered feet. “But playing music loud enough to be heard clearly is just ridiculous.”

_Jingle bells chime in jingle bells time._

He searched the messy dorm room for his keys and almost smiled when he found them. As he shoved them into his sweat pants pocket and left the dorm with a slam, sadly still hearing the song out in the hallway.

_What a bright time, it’s the right time,_

_To rock the night away._

Teeth gritted he stomped towards the stair well and started to climb to the next floor. Ford listened closely as he moved upwards and entered the next floors hallway tracking the music. The festive song seemed to travel on its own down the hall and get louder with every step.

_Jingle around the clock,_

_Mix and mingle in a jinglin’ beat._

Ford found himself standing in front of a room with almost the same number as his own. The music coming from the door was loud and barely muffled by the slim wood door that hung the crooked numbers. With a quick movement he knocked on the door loudly; putting a scowl on his face ready to tell off the person behind it.

The music suddenly got softer and shuffling could be heard in the room. Stanford glared and took a step back as it was unlocked; the word dying at the hesitant blue eyes peering out at him from behind round glasses.

“Um…yes?” The man said as he opened the door a little wider, “Can I help you?”

The accent was soft but easily could be pinned to southern. The man barely stood as tall as him and was wearing a very bright green sweater that was made to look like a decorated Christmas tree and was clearly too big for the man’s thin frame. Sandy brown hair was hidden under a red Santa hat. Ford was only just noticing the Christmas lights around the dorm’s doorframe.

When he had come up to berate the person about the music he hadn’t expected to find anyone this…cute. The man’s glasses reflecting the multi-colored lights and making the hair that was escaping the hat glow a little.

“Sir?”

Stanford shook his head and hid his hands behind his back; giving a shy smile.

“I don’t mean to bother you,” he said slowly, “But your music…I could hear is clearly from my room below yours.”

The man’s eyes widened a little and an embarrassed flush over too his cheeks and neck.

“Oh I am so sorry. I hadn’t the slightest idea anyone was still in the building. I am really sorry for disturbing you.”

_What a bright time. It’s the right time._

_To rock the night away._

The soft singing suddenly started up again and caused the man’s blush to get worse. He turned and moved to turn off the radio fully which gained Ford a quick look around the dorm room. It was simply made just like his but this one was decorated more in the spirit of the holiday.

The radio shut off before Ford could get a better look around and the man turned to look at him again, smiling shyly.

“I am terribly sorry, really.”

Stanford shook his head and took a hesitant step inside, “No. No. It is fine; really. Just…distracting.”

The man looked down and apologized again softly before moving to his bed quietly and kneeling beside it. Stanford watched confused as the festively dressed person pulled out a cookie tin and opened it. Inside were some cheerily decorated bags with something inside. He took his eyes away as the strange man did his thing, wondering if he should leave.

Ford almost jumped out of his skin when suddenly the smaller male was in front of him again and holding out one of those bags.

“For your troubles,” he said, southern accent almost disappearing.

“Um…thank you?” Ford said and cautiously reached out and took the bag. The man didn’t seem to notice the extra finger or if he did he made no move to say something about it. The person just smiled at him and grabbed the door.

“Have a Merry Christmas.”

Before Stanford could stop him the door was closed and he sighed unhappily.

“I didn’t…get your name…” he sighed and started down the hall to the stairs.

There was no music coming through the ceiling as he moved down the stair well and to his dorm room. It was just silent; the silence suddenly seeming sadder then the annoying music that had been playing before. Ford stared at the package and slowly opened it, reaching in to see what the man had given him.

He hoped it wasn’t drug. Gloved fingers came back out of the bag crumb covered with a cookie and a note. He put the treat down and hastily opened the slip of paper to read the words.

_Sorry for the disturbance but I hope you don’t mind me playing my music so loud to get you to come up again for some cocoa. Think the park down the street is lighting the public tree in a couple of days if you wanna go._

_If you don’t I still would like to learn your name and find out what has got you sulking around this freezing place at this time of year._

_Merry Christmas, Stranger._

_Fiddleford_

Stanford read over the note a few more times before laughing lightly, not caring about the music that was starting to play above his room again. A weird feeling was starting to spread through him as he read over the note a few more times.

“Happy Hanukah, Fiddleford,” he mumbled softly and glanced up at the ceiling. “Happy Holidays.”


End file.
